White Gull From The Sea
by SivanShemesh
Summary: The Sea casts a spell over Legolas, as he follows the gull to the cliff…[Completed] Nominated for MEFA 2005.


Title: White Gull From The Sea 1/1  
Author: Sivan Shemesh   
Beta: Manon  
Rate: PG?  
Feedback: Feed me…   
Spoiler: AU. Slight Book-verse. Set after ROTK.  
Disclaimer: If you think that I own the characters then pay me. I wish but I don't.  
Warning: Beware of the sea! Short fic!  
Summary: The Sea casts a spell over Legolas, as he follows the gull to the cliff…  
  
**Near the shores…**  
  
Legolas was hypnotized when he heard the song of the sea in his mind, making him numb and unaware of what he was doing.   
  
Aragorn and Gimli were horrified at the sight of Legolas as he walked to the cliff.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn called.  
  
There was no answer from the elf.  
  
"Aragorn…" Gimli said, "he will fall from the cliff."  
  
"He will not," Aragorn said with determination.  
  
"Aragorn!" Gimli said and put his strong hand on the man's arm. "Do you not remember Gandalf's words? The words that came from Galadriel?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Words?" Aragorn asked.  
  
_"Legolas Greenleaf long under tree  
In joy thou has lived. Beware of the Sea!  
If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,  
Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more"_   
  
Gimli remembered them word for word; he could not forget the fair lady's words.  
  
"But they were meant for Legolas, not for you," Aragorn said.  
  
"I know, but he is my friend, and I care about him a lot," Gimli said.  
  
"He is my best friend," Aragorn said, adding: "I will not let him fall." He walked to where the elf had been, for he had already disappeared from their sight.  
  
"Where is he?" Gimli asked worried.  
  
Legolas left his friends and walked towards the white gull that had landed on the edge of the cliff. He could smell the salt on the air.   
  
The prince kept walking, and then he realised the ground was not beneath him any more. He was falling; he had walked off the edge off the cliff. Legolas saw the earth rising up to meet him; when he hit the ground the last thing he heard was the voice of the gull, and his name.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli hurried to the cliff edge and looked down. They saw their friend lying on the ground below, not moving. They feared he was dead.   
  
"We did not look out for him." Aragorn said, feeling guilty as he remembered Gimli's words.  
  
"Legolas?" The prince heard a voice in his mind.  
  
"Legolas?" The voice said again. He felt someone shaking him.  
  
'What happened to me?' he asked himself.  
  
"Legolas, lad?" he heard.   
  
'Gimli?' he thought.  
  
'What happened to me?' he asked himself again as he tried to move his hand, but it felt so numb. He opened his eyes and saw his friends kneeling next to him, but he could not move. Legolas wanted to say something but no sound came out.  
  
"Aragorn," Gimli said, seeing Legolas opening his eyes, "is there anything that we could do to help him?"  
  
"Let us try to move him, slowly, Gimli," Aragorn guided Gimli.  
  
Gimli did as Aragorn said, and carefully began moving his friend.   
  
Aragorn took one of Legolas' arms, and tried to see if there was any damage, but the elf could not hold it up and it fell on to the sand.  
  
"What is wrong?" Gimli asked worried.  
  
"He may be paralyzed Gimli," Aragorn said sadly.  
  
"WHAT?" Gimli yelled, not believing what he heard.  
  
"Let us try and raise him to his feet and help him to walk; maybe I am wrong," Aragorn suggested as he tried to calm down his friend before he lost control.  
  
"I have no intention that he stay paralyzed," Gimli said at once, and helped Aragorn to raise Legolas up onto his feet and to give him the support he needed.  
  
Aragorn supported Legolas' shoulders while Gimli supported his legs.  
  
"Hmm…" was heard.  
  
"Gimli, did you say something?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"No, why?" Gimli looked at him with a questioning look on his face, and almost dropped Legolas back on to the sand.  
  
"I thought I heard something," Aragorn explained.   
  
They heard a weak cough.  
  
"Gimli? What was that now? Did you want to say something to me?" Aragorn asked, annoyed at the dwarf. He thought the dwarf was playing a joke on him.  
  
Gimli snorted, feeling angry.  
  
For a moment there was amusement on Legolas' face. He seemed to enjoy what was happening between Aragorn and Gimli.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli noticed it, and looked closely Legolas. Then they saw the pain and agony on the elf's face. But they were glad he was conscious.  
  
"I am glad that you are alive, my friend," Aragorn said.  
  
"Me too, lad," Gimli said.  
  
The sea sent the gull back again to the shore to be near to Legolas.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes, making Aragorn and Gimli panic again.  
  
"Gimli!" Aragorn said.  
  
"Should I kill the gull?" Gimli asked.  
  
"No! but we need to get Legolas out of here," Aragorn said.  
  
The sea continued to sing to the elf as the gull followed them.  
  
'They hunt him,' Aragorn thought.  
  
They got to the forest; the gull was no where to be seen, and its song had faded to a whistle on the cold wind.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli watched their friend who looked to be asleep.  
  
They rested for few minutes. Then Legolas awoke. His head was hurting, and it felt as if there was a bell ringing inside his head.  
  
"What happened? Where I am?" he asked.  
  
"Legolas? Lad?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Gimli?" Legolas seemed a little bit surprised, and then he looked around and saw his other friend staring at him, looking worried.  
  
"Aragorn? What are you doing here? Am I hurt badly?" Legolas asked.  
  
Aragorn thought about what he should say first, but in the end said: "You need to get away from the sea, mellonen."  
  
"Why?" Legolas asked.  
  
"You've been under a spell; the sea sent the gull after you," Aragorn said.  
  
"Under a spell…?" Legolas mumbled, and looked at Aragorn with puzzled look.  
  
"It is a long story, lad," Gimli said.  
  
"Is it?" Legolas asked, as his hand rubbed his head, trying to ease the pain. Gimli and Aragorn nodded on him.  
  
"So long?" They nodded one more time.  
  
"Did I act strangely?"  
  
"It depends of how you look at it," Gimli said.  
  
"Can you move your legs?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Legolas rose slowly, trying to stand, and Gimli helped support him.   
  
"Yes, I can move them." Gimli let go of him.  
  
"We will tell you the story while we ride to Gondor," Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas walked towards them; he wanted to hear the story.  
  
The End  
  
R/R


End file.
